supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon Liberation Group
Pokemon Liberation Group is a fanfiction by Japanlover86, it is where Bridget first appears. Chapter 1 Sophie, Igor, and Reicheru were walking through a town when they heard yelling, Hinomaru was held by Reicheru, who was woken up by the yelling, "Give up your Pokemon! Owning Pokemon is slavery and illegal! They should be free!" They heard a girl shout. Reicheru, Sophie, and Igor walked closer, they saw a black haired girl with a microphone. "Oh, not the Pokemon Liberation Group again." Igor said "Pokemon Liberation Group?" Sophie said. "It's these idiots that think all trainers are Pokemon abusers and steal Pokemon and release them back into the the wild." Igor said. "I've heard of them, They use terrorism to get their goals across that even Team Plasma, both old and new don't want to be with them, when Team Plasma's leader made one of his speeches, when he saw the activists, he yelled to the people he was speaking to "RUN LIKE HELL!" and everyone ran off." Hinomaru said "What if we refuse?" Reicheru answered. "Being a trainer is bad! They hurt Pokemon!" The girl yelled. People looked at the street protest, shocked and nervous, "HEY!" The girl shouted at Reicheru, who was holding Hinomaru She stomped over to the other girl, Hinomaru looked threatened. "Give up that Espeon, you abuser, or else! You starve him, deny him water and you use him to cockfight which is against the law!" She shouted. "Or else what?" Reicheru challenged. "Wait, hold on! She doesn't abuse Hinomaru, she deeply loves him and cares for him, she bathes him, feeds him, and plays with him! Don't accuse her of being an Pokemon Abuser!" Sophie said, offended. "You're wrong! So quit jumping to conclusions. Just who do you think you are, barging over here telling us what to do? Huh? Who died and made you the boss of the world?" Hinomaru was shocked when she said this, Reicheru has never deprived him of food, water, and he loved to fight. "She squeezes him and teaches him to fight!" She shouted. Hinomaru went into his human form and picked the girl up by his tail "At least she feeds me, at least she gives me fresh water, at least I'm looked after, and you still think she abuses me, For Arceus' sake, I don't have wounds or anything, just a few battle wounds, but when I am injured, she rushes me to the center, and woo-fucking-laa, all better! You're wrong!" He said, then dropping her to the floor. Then he gave a smile, then went to the microphone "Please do not believe this idiot misguided girl, she is nothing but a Pokemon stealer, she steals Pokemon from trainers, keep your Pokemon safe! Keep them away from her! She wants to release good and well-looked after Pokemon back in the wild!" Hinomaru yelled into the microphone. Bridget screamed "LET GO OF ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! TRUST ME OR ELSE!" "Or else what, idiot girl?" Hinomaru asked. Then Hinomaru struck her with his tail, causing her to fall, then used his psychic powers to hold her up. "They claim Legendaries should be put into protected areas where they shouldn't survive, keep them safe too, don't give donations to these fuckers, when you do, they steal more Pokemon from trainers!" Hinomaru warned the crowed before going back to Reicheru, she looked smug "Never knew you were that good at public speaking." Reicheru said. "I've seen videos of Adolf Hitler giving speeches." Hinomaru said. Hinomaru's tail swished as he was socialising. A policeman walked up to them. "Did we do something wrong, officer?" Hinomaru said. "Do you know that group?" He asked the group "Pokemon Liberation Group, PLG, their goal is to "free" all Pokemon of their "abusive" trainers and release them back into the wild. They destroyed Pokemon labratories, which held highly dangerous Pokemon such as Genesect and Mewtwo, we don't abuse ours." Reicheru said. "They are classified as a terrorist organisation, that's a new one." Hinomaru said, tail moving back to his waist. "Igor has an Entei, which can tolerated the wild, and I have a Reshiram, which is very dangerous when put back in the wild, they are often the major cause of forest fires because of their fire, which burns more than 3,600 Fahrenheit, which is enough to destroy an entire group of Pokemon." Reicheru said "Pokemon Trainers are slave owners!" Bridget shouted "Hinomaru, psychic attack!" Reicheru said Hinomaru used Psychic on the girl, bounding her to the grassy plain ground. A woman, a man, two boys, and a small girl appeared. "I am sorry, Bridget is our daughter, she is a member of PLG, we are so sorry if she stole any of your Pokemon!" The woman said. "She was last seen with her boyfriend Preston, who is also member of PLG." "Yeah, me, Andi, and Jason keep our Pokemon in Pokeballs and keep them well-hidden from her, I suggest you do the same!" The boy, around five said. Hinomaru returned to his Espeon form, then went back into his PokeBall, which was Rising-Sun patterned, then put it back in her bag. Bridget then ran and snatched all of Reicheru's PokeBalls, which had her Pokemon in it. "Your Pokemon are free, you abuser!" She shouted, sneering. "And the last thing to do is to turn you over to the authorities for enslavement." Then Reicheru high-jumped kicked her, freeing the PokeBalls and catching them as soon as possible." "Rukoshi! Go!" Reicheru said, throwing Rukoshi's Pokeball, revealing a two-tailed cat-like creature with folded rabbit ears, making them look cat-like, it was blue and white in colour. It had mostly blue fur with white markings and fur. "Psychic!" She shouted, Rukoshi used Psychic on Bridget. "Let's get out of here!" Rukoshi said She returned him to his PokeBall, then put it in her bag, then ran off with Igor and Sophie. "Flames, come on out and fly us out of here!" Reicheru said, who threw a PokeBall, revealing Flames, Reicheru, Igor, and Sophie climbed on to her back, then she flew with the three on. "Reicheru, you okay? You look a little pale." Flames asked. "We ran from a Pokemon Liberartion Activist." Reicheru said "Shit....." She said. Hinomaru was held in her arms, he was almost terrified, the way he was grabbed in his Pokeball. Rukoshi was sitting near Sophie. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics